Ruang 108
by Michitami Yuui
Summary: Rumor mengenai ruangan mistis 108 tengah beredar di kalangan siswa-siswi smp Teikou. Rumor yang mengatakan bahwa di ruangan itu sering sekali terdengar suara hentakan kaki dan penampakan seorang pemuda yang menggenakan seragam komite disiplin. Entah siapa yang memulainya, tapi sejak rumor itu beredar, para guru maupun murid disana enggan untuk lewat maupun menggunakan ruangan itu.


_Rumor mengenai ruangan mistis 108 tengah beredar di kalangan siswa-siswi smp Teikou. Rumor yang mengatakan bahwa di ruangan itu sering sekali terdengar suara hentakan kaki dan penampakan seorang pemuda yang menggenakan seragam komite disiplin. Entah siapa yang memulainya, tapi sejak rumor itu beredar, para guru maupun murid disana enggan untuk lewat maupun menggunakan ruangan itu. _

**Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Ruang 108 by Michitami Yuui**

**Chara : Kiseki no Sedai**

**Rate : T –aman dikonsumsi, kayaknya?**

**Warning : OOC, ga sesuai dengan penulisan bahasa yang baik dan benar, ngga ada maksud nge-bash chara.**

Sekolah Teikou tampak sepi dan tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan disana, maklum saja jam sudah menujukkan pukul tujuh malam dan sekolah sudah dibubarkan sejak lima jam yang lalu. Aomine berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menuruni anak tangga sekolahnya. Anggap saja ini adalah hari tersial bagi Aomine Daiki, niat hati ingin membolos pelajaran Bahasa Inggris dengan tidur di atap tapi malah berakhir dengan dia yang melewatkan latihan basketnya. Entah hadiah apa yang akan dia dapatkan dari kapten yandere-nya besok, yang jelas dia tahu kalau besok pasti akan menjadi hari yang berat baginya.

'srak... srak'

Aomine berhenti sesaat, dia mencoba menajamkan pendengarannya. Dengan gerakan patah-patah, Aomine menggerakan kepalanya ke arah kiri dan kanan. Kosong... tak ada siapapun. Aomine menggosok-gosok lehernya yang mulai merasa dingin, sungguh ini bukan lelucon yang baik. Aomine merasa merinding, entah mengapa dia merasa menjadi salah satu aktor dalam film horror yang biasa ditonton oleh anggota Kiseki no Sedai. Aktor yang terjebak dengan suasana mencekam sendirian, tak ada seorangpun yang bersamanya.

"Se-sendirian," Aomine terbata-bata. Mukanya sudah pucat pasi. Kata 'sendirian' seolah-olah sudah terekam jelas dan ter-replay berulang-ulang di otaknya.

'Srak... Srak'

Suara itu terdengar lagi ditelinga Aomine, membuat si Ace dari Kiseki no Sedai ini semakin merinding ketakutan. Dia kemudian merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan lucky item yang diberikan oleh Midorima pagi tadi, sebuah jepit rambut berbentuk bunga dengan warna dark blue. Dengan gerakan tangannya yang lincah, Aomine memasang hair clip itu dirambutnya.

'srak... srak'

Namun suara itu masih saja mengikuti Aomine walaupun dia sudah memakai lucky item pemberian dari Midorima. Aomine menggeram kesal, harusnya dia sudah tahu kalau hal-hal macam Oha-asa, ramalah bintang, primbon dan hal mistik lain itu tak bisa dipercaya. Oh Demi majalah Mai-chan yang ia koleksi, dia akan membunuh mahluk hijau yang memberinya hair clip sebagai lucky itemnya hari ini.

'srek... srek'

Aomine semakin mempercepat langkahnya ketika suara yang ia dengar semakin mendekat. Aomine menutup telinganya erat mencoba mengurangi pendengarannya, dia tidak takut okay, dia hanya merinding. E-eh merinding? dia tak mungkin akan bertemu mahluk astral kan? Ah mungkin dia terlalu banyak nonton film sehingga pikirannya saat ini benar-benar kacau.

'tap'

Sebuah tangan menepuk pundak Aomine pelan. Aomine seketika membeku, jantungnya berpacu cepat, suhu tubuhnya terasa panas. Dia sungguh takut dan tak berani menoleh kebelakang. Dengan kesadaran yang setengah blank, Aomine berusaha membuka mulutnya yang serasa dikunci dengan paksa.

"Hh-Haaa-Haaannttuuu!" Aomine berteriak keras, dengan kekuatan terakhir yang tersisa, Aomine berlari terpontang-panting menuju ruang kelasnya yang tak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini. Pikirannya saat ini hanyalah ambil tas di kelas, pulang, dan jangan menengok ke belakang.

"Ada apa Kuroko nanodayo?" Tanya Midorima keheranan ketika melihat Kuroko diam mematung. Kuroko menatap Midorima dengan pandangan datar.

"Midorima-kun walaupun hawa keberadaanku tipis tapi aku bukan hantu, aku benci Aomine-kun," Ujar Kuroko yang masih mempertahankan pandangan datarnya. Midorima hanya bisa memperbaiki letak kacamatanya yang geser tiba-tiba karena mendengar penjelasan Kuroko. Midorima tak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan, dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Aomine dan Kuroko karena tadi dia sedang berada di kamar mandi. Tapi mendengar jeritan Aomine dan penjelasan dari Kuroko, Midorima bisa ambil kesimpulan kalau Ace dari Kiseki no Sedai salah mengira Kuroko sebagai hantu.

"Ahomine memang bodoh sudah lupakan saja dia, Akashi sudah menunggu kita jadi lebih baik kita harus cepat nanodayo," Ujar Midorima mencoba menghibur si phantom Kiseki no Sedai itu. "Aku tidak bermaksud menghiburmu nanodayo, tapi kapten benar-benar sudah menunggu kita nanodayo," Sifat Tsundere dari Midorima-pun muncul, karena merasa malu, Midorima mempercepat jalannya dan meninggalkan Kuroko dibelakang.

"Ha'i Midorima-kun, e-ettoo tunggu Midorima-kun," Pinta Kuroko yang terseok-seok jalannya, dia berusaha menggapai sang shooter Kiseki no Sedai, namun Midorima malah menambah kecepatannya. Kuroko mencoba menyamakan langkahnya dengan sang shooter three point Kiseki no Sedai itu sehingga menimbulkan bunyi 'srek.. srek' yang terdengar jelas dan semakin cepat seiring langkah yang diambil oleh Kuroko.

Kuroko berhenti sejenak dan menatap sedih ke kedua kakinya. Dengan keadaannya sekarang, tak mungkin bagi Kuroko menyamakan langkahnya dengan Midorima. Kuroko berjongkok, dia sedikit ragu, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, ditatap kakinya dengan penuh penyesalan, ah sungguh tak rela... tapi dia harus melakukannya. Dengan berat hati Kuroko melepas sandal jepit bergambar anjing pemberian dari Mominya dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Sandal jepit bergambar anjing itu putus karena Kuroko terpeleset di WC, kejadian itu begitu cepat tanpa ia sadari hingga dia tak mampu mengelak dari nasib apesnya.

Kuroko sangat menyesali kejadian itu, andaikan dia menurut pada Midorima sang ahli Oha-asa untuk membawa lucky item-nya, kejadian itu pasti tak akan terjadi dan dia pasti masih bersama dengan sendal jepit kesayangannya itu. Namun pepatah mengatakan nasi yang sudah menjadi bubur itu enak rasanya–ehhh maksudnya ngga bisa kembali jadi nasi, penyesalan memang selalu datang di akhir.

Kuroko memantapkan hatinya, ini semua demi kebaikannya sendiri agar dia bisa lebih leluasa mengikuti langkah dari Midorima. Setelah menyematkan bunga kecil di bangkai sendalnya, Kuroko-pun berlari menyusul Midorima, dan detik itu juga bunyi srek... srek tak lagi terdengar di smp Teikou.

MY KISEKI NO SEDAI-

Aomine memegangi dadanya yang berdetak tak karuan, dia sekarang sedang duduk di salah satu bangku di kelasnya. Aomine kemudian meraba-raba isi tasnya guna mencari _handphone_-nya. Setelah ketemu dengan benda yang dicarinya, segera saja dia mengutak-atik kontaknya, hendak menghubungi seseorang untuk menjemputnya. Aomine terdiam sejenak, dia berpikir keras, siapa yang akan dia hubungi? Dia tidak punya banyak kenalan.

Bagaimana kalau Satsuki? Ah tidak, sangat tidak baik jika dia menyuruh seorang gadis untuk menjemputnya. Kalau Tetsu? Ini juga tidak baik, dia tidak mau terlihat lemah dihadapan bayangannya itu, dia kan selalu jadi _role of model_-nya pemain bayangan ke-enam Teikou.

Kalau Midorima? _Big No_, Aomine masih tidak terima dengan lucky item pemberian mahluk hijau yang satu itu, dia sugguh sangat sangat sangat merasa dipermalukan. Kalau Murasakibara? No... no... no, Aomine masih sayang dengan uangnya, dia masih ingin mengoleksi majalah Mai-chan, jika dia minta Murasakibara menjemputnya, otomatis uang yang selama ini dikumpulkannya akan habis untuk membeli snack-snack sebagai timbal balik untuk Murasakibara karena telah menjemputnya. Hmmm... bagaimana kalau kapten Akashi? _Hell No_, Aomine lebih memilih ketemu mahluk astral daripada sama kaptennya, secara gitu kaptennya lebih menyeramkan daripada mahluk astral, kaptennya itu kan turunan raja Iblis.

Tinggal pilihan terakhir... mahluk kuning yang cengeng dan cerewet, tidak bisa diandalkan, sukanya TePe-TePe sama cewek, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kise Ryouta, mahluk kuning yang ia curigai masih memiliki hubungan kekerabatan dengan Spongebob. Aomine sedikit ragu, tapi dengan pertimbangan berbagai alasan, akhirnya dia menghubungi Kise.

Tuuuuut... Tuuuuut... Tuuuuut...

**Di suatu tempat...**

"Kise-chin berhentilah bermain-main dengan topeng Mido-chin, kalau dia tahu lucky itemnya dipakai olehmu dia pasti akan ngamuk," Ujar Murasakibara menasehati Kise. Murasakibara membuka bungkus miaubo-nya yang ke 7, kemudian memakannya.

"Habisnya aku penasaran-ssu topeng menyeramkan ini apa bisa dipakai, lagipula ini kesempatan bagus, kan tak biasanya lucky item Midorimacchi tidak dibawa-ssu," Ujar Kise yang masih saja tak mau melepas topeng milik Midorima.

"Tapi aku tak mau mendengarnya berceloteh, taruh lucky item Mido-chin ketempatnya," Perintah Murasakibara menyuruh Kise mengembalikan barang Midoriama ke tempatnya. Tapi si kuning mirip spongebob itu tak mengidahkannya, dia tetap saja memakai topeng itu untuk berfoto dan berselfie-ria, padahal topeng itu sungguh sangat seram.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu Kise-chin,"

Drrrrttt... drrrtttt... drrrttt...

"Ah suara itu... sepertinya ada _handphone_ bunyi, apa milik Aka-chin?" Tanya Murasakibara pada sang kapten yang tengah duduk memainkan shoginya. Akashi hanya menggeleng sebagai respon.

"Jadi _handphone_ Kise-chin yang bunyi," Ujar Murasakibara yang mendengar getaran _handphone_ Kise semakin keras. Kise yang juga sadar handphonnya berbunyi segera mengambilnya.

'Aominecchi' Batin Kise saat melihat layar yang tertera di _handphone_-nya, seketika kening Kise-pun mengernyit, tak biasanya Aomine menghubungi Kise duluan, ini pasti sangatlah penting. Buru-buru Kise mengangkat panggilan dari rekan setimnya itu.

"Moshi-moshi Aominecchi, tumben sekali menghubungiku, kangen ya?" Goda Kise sekedar basa-basi yang kemudian dibalas dengusan dari Aomine.

'Oi Kise, kalau tidak ada yang penting aku tak akan menghubungimu,' Balas Aomine dari seberang telephone. Kise mengerucutkan bibirnya, Kise tahu itu kok, tapi tak perlu mengungkapkannya secara langsung kan bisa? Sungguh Aominecchi hiddoi-ssu.

"Baiklah... baiklah, ada apa Aominecchi?" Tanya Kise dengan muka serius.

'Jemput aku,'

"Mungkin aku salah dengar, bisa Aominecchi ulang? Soalnya aku dengarnya Aominecchi minta di jemput-ssu," Ujar Kise lagi mengoreksi pendengarannya. Konyol sekali dia mendengar Aomine minta dijemput, aaahhh sepertinya Kise harus pergi ke klinik THT secepatnya.

'Issshhh... kau tidak salah dengar, jemput aku sekarang di sekolah, tepatnya di ruang kelas kita, aku terjebak disini, jadi cepat ngerti!'

Tut.. tut.. tut.. tut..

Sambungan dari Aomine terputus, sepertinya si biru gelap itu yang memutuskan sambungan telephone-nya. Kise hanya mengedikan bahunnya tak mengerti, tapi toh Kise tetap akan menjemput Aomine, karena posisi Kise saat ini juga sedang berada di sekolah sih.

"Ada apa dengan Daiki, Ryouta?" Tanya Akashi angkat bicara. Akashi menatap Kise dengan manik heterokrom-nya, membuat Kise merinding seketika terlebih lagi gunting merah milik Akashi dengan jelas akan melesat ke mukanya jika dia tidak segera menjawab.

"Aominecchi minta jemput-ssu, dia ada di kelasnya," Jawab Kise takut-takut.

"Pergilah kalau begitu," Titah Akashi layaknya seorang raja yang menyuruh budaknya pergi. Kise yang masih sayang nyawapun pergi dengan senang hati, menjemput sang pujaan hat- ehh maksudnya menjemput Aomine Daiki. Setelah Kise pergi, suasana-pun menjadi krik.. krik.. hanya terdengar kunyahan mulut Murasakibara yang sedang memakan snacknya.

"Ne Aka-chin kenapa kau memanggil kami? Padahal latihan basket tadi sore diliburkan," Tanya Murasakibara membuka percakapan sekaligus meminta penjelasan dari Akashi.

"Atsushi, latihan diliburkan karena aku yang memintanya, dan untuk pertanyaan mengapa kalian kupanggil, nanti Midorima yang akan menjelaskannya, jadi kau bersabarlah, ah ya jika snack-mu sudah habis, aku sudah membelinya, aku taruh di lokermu," Ujar Akashi pada bawahannya itu, dia memang baik pada Murasakibara karena Murasakibara adalah budaknya yang paling penurut. Sementara itu Murasakibara mengembangkan senyumnya seperti anak kecil, kaptennya memang selalu tahu dirinya (atau dirinya yang selalu termakan oleh sogokan sang kapten).

"Terimakasih Aka-chin, aku akan mengambilnya sekarang," Ujar Murasakibara yang langsung beranjak dari tempatnya hendak ke ruang loker.

"Tunggu, di snack-mu nanti ada vanilla milk shake, berikan itu untuk Tetsuya,"

"Ne Aka-chin, aku mengerti,"

**MY KISEKI NO SEDAI...**

Tap... tap... tap...

Langkah kaki terdengar di lorong-lorong menuju kelas Aomine. Membuat si kulit hitam Ace kiseki no sedai menjadi tak tenang. Aomine mengira-ngira siapa yang berjalan di luar, apa mungkin Kise? Tapi Aomine segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia baru saja menelpon Kise, jika itu Kise pastilah membutuhkan waktu 30 menit untuk datang menjemputnya, sedangkan ini baru 5 menit berlalu sejak dia menelpon.

"Aominecchi..." Panggil suara yang berada di luar kelas. Aomine tersenyum sumringah, ternyata beneran Kise. Aomine yakin itu Kise karena tak ada orang aneh yang menambahkan aksen –cchi di setiap nama yang dia akui kecuali Kise si _copy paste_.

"Aku disini Kis- ueeeee hantuuuuuuuu," Aomine berteriak dan langsung kabur keluar kelas ketika orang yang dikiranya Kise berdiri di pintu masuk kelas.

"EEEHHHH HANTU-SSU?" Orang yang ternyata memang Kise itu langsung celingukan ke sekelilingnya, mencari dimana hantu yang diteriaki oleh Aomine tadi. "Eh jangan-jangan karena aku masih pake topengnya Midorimacchi jadi aku yang dikira hantu, Aominecchi hiddoi-ssu," Kise langsung melepas topengnya dan menyusul ke arah perginya Aomine.

Aomine berlari tak tentu arah, ingin rasanya dia menangis sekeras-kerasnya sekarang. Demi apa! Dia tidak mau menglami kejadian ini, dia janji tidak akan membolos mata pelajaran di sekolahnya jika dia tahu akan seperti ini jadinya. Aomine terus berlari dan berlari, sedikit-sedikit dia menengok ke belakang, barang kali ada yang mengikutinya. Sampai pada ke lima kali dia menengok ke belakang, dengan cerobohnya dia menabrak Murasakibara. Tentu saja hal itu langsung membuat tubuh Aomine terpental dan jatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

Murasakibara menatap Aomine dengan seram. Gara-gara ditabrak Aomine, snack yang diberikan Akashi jatuh berantakan. Sementara itu Aomine sibuk memeriksa tubuhnya, ada yang lecet atau tidak.

"Issshh tadi apa sih yang aku tab- uwwwaaahhh ge-ge-ge-genderwo!" Aomine tanpa melihat dengan jelas langsung berlari lagi. Aomine merasa lelah, jika boleh memilih Aomine lebih baik mengikuti latihan basket sampai muntah-muntah seperti Tetsu daripada dia harus berhadapan dengan mahluk gaib yang sangat tidak ingin dia temui.

Aomine mengistirahatkan badannya, bersender pada dinding ruang guru. Detak jantungnya masih berpacu cepat. Suhu badannya panas dingin tak karuan. Aomine menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, dia lelah, dia pasrah, dia tidak kuat, dia ingin melambaikan tangannya ke arah kamera*?

Dag... dag... dag...

Aomine merutuki pendengarannya yang terlalu peka, sekarang apa lagi? Hentakan kaki? Hahaha ingin sekali Aomine tertawa pada nasib sialanya. Aomine mengamati ruangan yang menjadi sumber suara hentakan kaki. Aomine terkejut, 108, ruangan itu... ruangan yang selama ini tidak dipakai karena ada rumor tak sedap dikalangan siswa siswi smp teikou.

Dag... dag... dag...

Suara itu semakin mendekat, tapi Aomine sudah tak bisa bergerak. Rasanya seluruh badanya seperti di paku. Aomine hanya bisa berkomat-kamit, memanjatkan doa pada Kami-sama agar dirinya selamat.

Kriieeeettttt...

Pintu ruang 108 terbuka, menampilkan sesosok pemuda dengan pakaian komite disiplin.

"Ma-mahluk aastral sa-satu nol delapan," Seperti sebuah film horror komedi, sang aktor-pun pingsan setelah bergumam dengan gagap.

"Eh Akashi-kun, kenapa Aomine-kun tidur disitu?" Tanya Kuroko Tetsuya yang mengintip dari balik punggung Akashi.

"Tidak bisa dimaafkan, Tetsuya.. Shintarou bawa Aomine ke dalam," Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Kuroko, Akashi menyuruh Kuroko dan Midorima membopong tubuh Aomine masuk ke ruang 108.

30 menit berlalu...

"Euuunngg..." Aomine bangun dari pingsannya, dan menguap lebar. Sambil mengucek matanya, dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan.

"Aomine Daiki, berdiri!" Titah Akashi. Aomine yang mendengar seruan Akashi langsung saja berdiri dengan gelagapan, kesadarannya belum penuh 100%, ini bisa dilihat dari cara berdiri Aomine yang miring-miring. Murasakibara yang sedikit iba pada teman se-timnya itu langsung memberi sebotol minuman Mijon agar kesadaran Aomine kembali 100%.

"Kemana saja kau setelah pulang sekolah, JAWAB!" Tanya Akashi dengan penekanan pada kata jawab dan diiringi dengan gebragan di meja guru oleh Midorima. Aomine yang kaget dan entah ketularan siapa, virus latah-nya tiba-tiba muncul dan dia kelepasan latah.

"E Jawab E jawab E jawab," Aomine mengelus dadanya karena kaget dengan gebrakan meja Midorima. Aomine mendelik tajam ke arah Midorima, sedangkan sang mahluk hijau hanya membuang muka acuh.

"Daiki, kau ingin main-main denganku?"

*Ckris.. ckris.. Suara gunting keramat Akashi telah berbunyi, membuat ruangan jadi mencekam. Aomine segera menggelengkan kepalanya, mana berani dia sama kapten keji macam Akashi.

"Kalau begitu JAWAB!"

Duuuuuuuuttttttt~~~

"Pffftttt- hahahahaha," Tawa Aomine meledak, mendengar suara kentut yang entah siapa pelakunya. Matilah si pelaku, itu yang sekarang ada dipikiran Aomine.

Akashi menoleh ke arah sumber suara, menatap ke-empat anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang tersisa. Dengan mata dwi warna-nya, Akashi mampu melihat siapa yang melakukannya. "Ryouta, apa ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

*Ckris.. ckris.. Gunting Akashi beraksi lagi.

Gulp... Kise menelan ludahnya paksa.

"Go-gomenasaiiiii~ sudah tak tahan-ssu," Kise merengek-rengek minta maaf. Hatinya ketar-ketir tak karuan, takut tiba-tiba ada gunting melayang ke arahnya. Sementara Akashi sedang menghukum Kise, Aomine malah berimajinasi-ria dengan pikirannya. Aomine ingat besok adalah tanggal rilisnya majalah Mai-chan yang terbaru. Aomine membayangkan setelah pulang dari sekolah besok, dia akan mampir ke toko buku dan membeli majalah Mai-chan yang terbaru. Aomine yakin kalau Mai-chan tambah cantik, kawaii, sexy... ooohhh Mai-chan. Tanpa sadar saliva keluar dan mulut Aomine dan membentuk pulau di sekitar mulutnya.

"-iki Daiki JAWAB!" Akashi yang sudah selesai dengan marah-marahnya pada Kise segera menanyakan pertanyaannya kembali pada si hitam remang-remang. Namun sepertinya Aomine ingin segera mati di tangan sang iblis merah, lihat saja sekarang Aomine malah cengengesan dalam merespon sang emperor.

"Hehehe," Aomine cengengesan, dia masih tak sadar nyawanya terancam.

"Kenapa tertawa?" Akashi bertanya dengan aura hitam menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Kamu manis Mai-chan," Jawab Aomine ngga nyambung. Akashi hanya tersenyum sinis dan langsung melesatkan guntingnya ke arah Aomine, untung saja Aomine bisa menghindar dengan cepat, yeah walaupun tetap saja gerakan mendadak dari Akashi menimbulkan sehelai rambutnya jatuh.

"Aomine-kun benar-benar cari mati," Bisik Kuroko yang dibalas dengan anggukan Kise, pembenaran letak kacamata oleh Midorima dan kunyahan mulut oleh si raksaksa ungu Murasakibara. Sementara itu Akashi mengambil gunting keduanya yang ia simpan di tasnya.

"Jadi kau mau gunting warna merah yang kecil tapi tajam ini, atau yang besar tapi agak tumpul ini?" Tanya Akashi sembari memperlihatkan dua gunting yang tadi ia ambil dalam tas. Aomine menatap tangan kanan Akashi yang memegang gunting kecil tapi tajamnya minta ampun (bisa dilihat dari sinar kecil yang terpancar dari ujung gunting), Aomine tidak mungkin memilih gunting ditangan kanan Akashi, dia tak mau cepat mati. Aomine kini beralih ke gunting besar yang ada di tangan kiri sang emperor, gunting yang tumpul dan tak akan membuat Aomine cepat mati. Aomine berpikir lagi, walaupun dia bodoh dia tak mungkin memilih gunting yang besar tapi tumpul, itu sama saja menyiksa tubuhnya sendiri, mungkin kaptennya itu akan menusuknya berulang kali karena gunting itu tak mampu menembus ke jaringan vitalnya.

"Da-i-ki!"

"EEEEh tu-tunggu e-eto... aku tidak mau gunting-gunting itu! Aku mau jawab saja, huuuft kapten... tadi aku tuh ketiduran di atap, lihat kan aku bahkan belum ganti baju," Jawab Aomine takut-takut, dia tidak mau mati muda karena tertusuk gunting keramat milik sang emperor, amit-amit deh pokoknya, dia kan masih pengen ketemu Mai-chan, ga elit banget kalau dia mati ditusuk sama kapten pendeknya itu.

"Oh tidur ya, berarti kau niat bolos latihan basket eh?" Akashi tersenyum bak psycopat.

"Ngga kok, kan aku masih ingin hidup," Jawab Aomine yang langsung memunculkan empat tanda siku di dahi sang emperor.

"Sadar masih ingin hidup tapi kau mengejekku, ck bukankah itu tidak bisa dimaafkan?"

"Kapan aku mengejekmu, jangan fitnah dong!" Aomine nyolot, tak terima dia dituduh begitu kejam oleh sang kapten. Dia kan tahu diri, dia tak mau mati, jadi mana mungkin dia mengejek kapten Kiseki no Sedai itu.

"Aku tak berbicara tanpa bukti, aku yang menang selalu benar dan kata-kataku absolut," Ucap Akashi yang jiwa raja absolutnya kumat.

"Ngga ada hubungannya kali," Aomine mutung-mutung, dia masih kesal dengan tuduhan sang kapten.

"Jaga bicaramu Aomine, Akashi benar kalau kau tadi mengejeknya, kau mengatakan Akashi adalah mahluk astral 108," Midorima membela Akashi yang kemudian mendapat tatapan sinis dari Aomine. "A-aku bukan membela Akashi nanodayo, aku mengungkapkan kebenaran," Ujar Midorima yang sifat tsundere-nya kumat.

"Maaf deh, habisnya Satsuki bilang kalau ada mahluk yang bergentayangan di ruang 108 dan memakai baju komite disiplin, jadi aku kira Akashi adalah mahluk astral 108," Jawab Aomine sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

*Ckris.. ckriss sura gunting keramat Akashi beraksi.

"Aka-chin hentikan saja, ini kan sudah malam, katanya tadi ada yang mau disampaikan," Murasakibara yang snack-nya telah habis menghentikan aksi Akashi yang hendak menguliti Aomine. Murasakibara ingin cepat pulang, bukan karena sudah malam sih tapi karena snack-nya sudah habis dan dia ingin makan snack lagi.

"Kau memerintahku?" Akashi mendelik tajam pada Murasakibara, gunting Akashi lagi-lagi sudah siap beraksi dengan suara ckris ckris-nya.

"Murasakibara-kun tidak memerintah Akashi-kun, dia hanya mengingatkan Akashi-kun saja," Jelas Kuroko dengan tampang datarnya yang meyakinkan. Si surai biru muda itu mencoba membenahi kata-kata Murasakibara agar perkataan si raksasa ungu itu tidak berbuntut panjang. Dia tak mau lebih lama lagi berada di sekolah, dia sudah lelah. Lelah menyembunyikan perasaannya yang saat ini sedang kacau. Bagaimanapun dia juga manusia yang mempunyai perasaan, jika dia tak mampu membendung perasaannya, maka runtuh sudah ekspresi datar yang dia bangun selama ini.

"Ck baiklah, Shintarou akan menjelaskannya pada kalian," Ujar Akashi yang menatap Kuroko dengan iba. Akashi kan orang yang tahu segalanya, sedatar apapun ekspresi Kuroko, Akashi tahu kalau pemain bayangan Teikou itu sedang berduka dan dia juga tahu apa penyebabnya. Akashi tahu kalau Kuroko berduka karena sandal jepitnya putus, Akashi yakin itu adalah penyebabnya dan dia tak mungkin salah (soalnya Tetsuya ngeliatin kakinya terus, jadi Akashi tau sandal Tetsuya putus). Akashi itu kan selalu benar dan itu mutlak, ngga bisa di ganggu gugat oleh siapapun, kalau ada yang menggugat sama dengan mati.

"Jadi begini nanodayo, selama beberapa bulan ini banyak anggota basket tingkatan 3 yang datang terlambat nanodayo, tapi pelatih membiarkan itu, dan aku sangat tidak setuju nanodayo, bukannya aku prihatin pada tingkatan mereka yang kemampuannya tidak akan berkembang, tapi aku hanya tak suka melihat mereka tidak disiplin nanodayo," Midorima berhenti sejenak, mengambil napas lalu melanjutkan penjelasannya kembali.

"Jadi sebulan yang lalu aku dan kapten Akashi memutuskan untuk mendisiplinkan anggota basket yang terlambat baik dari tingkat 1, 2, maupun 3 dengan cara memanggil mereka ke ruang 108 setelah latihan basket selesai nanodayo, awalnya cara ini berhasil nanodayo dan ngga banyak yang telat, tapi akhir-akhir ini semakin banyak anggota yang telat nanodayo, terlebih karena Akashi tidak bisa ikut mendisiplinkan mereka karena dia sedang sibuk nanodayo," Midorima menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Aku ngga pernah tahu ada komite disiplin-ssu," Kise menimpali.

"Itu karena kau tak pernah telat Ryouta," Jawab Akashi kalem. #tumben

"Wah aku kaget, jadi Mahluk 108 itu kalian?" Tanya Aomine dengan muka bodoh.

*Ckris.. Ckris.. suara gunting Akashi terdengar berbahaya.

"Kau bilang aku Mahluk Daiki? Kau mau mati eh?" Akashi memelototkan mata dwi warnanya kepada Aomine, hendak memunculkan efek seram.

"Tentu saja Akashi-kun mahluk, kan Akashi-kun manusia, eh tapi kalaupun Akashi-kun iblis sekalipun, bisa juga disebut mahluk... mahluk gaib, aku benar kan?" Ucap Tetsuya yang ternyata sudah bosan hidup. Dia menggali kuburnya dengan mengatakan hal yang memperlihatkan kebodohan Akashi. Aomine dan Kise memegangi perut mereka karena mereka berdua menahan tawa mereka agar tak lepas kontrol, Midorima hanya memerah mukanya saking inginnya tertawa, sedangkan Murasakibara hanya diam tak peduli karena sedari tadi dia hanya memandangi jam dinding, menghitung berapa menit dia mampu bertahan tanpa snack.

"TET-SU-YA, jatah vanilla milkshake premium milikmu minggu ini ditiadakan," Ucap Akashi menyeringai seram yang langsung membuat Kuroko seperti orang linglung. Tak ada jatah vanilla milkshake premium... tak ada jatah vanilla milkshake premium... tak ada jatah vanilla milkshake premium...

"Kumohon Akashi-kun, aku menyerah, tidak kuat," Ujar Kuroko sambil melambaikan tangan. Aomine, Kise, dan Midorima hanya melongo melihat Kuroko yang OOC, ngga nyangka anak yang paling pendek se-Kiseki no Sedai itu bisa meruntuhkan topeng datarnya hanya karena vanilla milkshake.

"Keputusanku mutlak," Akashi merasa menang, mukanya bersinar, satu tangannya dia julurkan keatas seperti patung Liberty, dagunya ia angkat dengan sombongnya, sekarang harga dirinya tak akan terinjak lagi. Sementara itu Kuroko kembali seperti orang linglung dan meringkuk di lantai sembari menggaruk-garuk lantai itu.

"Ekhem... kembali ke topic saja nanodayo," Midorima berdehem mencoba mencairkan suasana yang hening karena kelakuan sang kapten dan sang bayangan yang sangat diluar nalar manusia alias abnormal. "Jadi sebenarnya kalian di panggil kesini itu untuk ikut mendisiplinkan anggota yang terlambat, kalian mau kan nanodayo?"

"Haaa maaf saja tapi-"

*Ckris.. Ckris...

"Tak ada kata penolakan Aomine Daiki," Ucap Akashi penuh penekanan.

"Tapi Akashicchi, aku kan model kalau aku ada pemotretan-"

"Kau ku ijinkan pergi Kise Ryouta, tapi jika kau tak ada pemotretan dan berbohong agar tak hadir, maka kau tau akibatnya kan?"

"Ckris.. Ckris...

"Aku tak tertarik... tapi karena ini Aka-chin yang minta jadi aku harus mau dan datang besok kan? jadi apa sekarang aku boleh pulang?" Tanya Murasakibara dengan malas, lama-lama dia tak tahan juga tak ada snack di tangannya, ini sudah 22 menit 28 detik berlalu.

"Sebentar lagi Murasakibara, khemm... Ku harap kalian bersemangat karena kalian akan di gaji oleh Akashi nanodayo," Tambah Midorima yang langsung membuat wajah Aomine dan Kise sedikit hidup. "–walau bukan berupa uang, tapi aku yakin kalian senang nanodayo,"

"Memangnya apa gajinya Midorimacchi?" Tanya Kise penasaran.

"Untuk Aomine akan diberi majalah Mai-chan edisi terbaru nanodayo, untuk Murasakibara akan diberi snack, untuk Kuroko akan diberi vanilla milkshake, dan untukku aku diberi buku Primbon edisi lengkap nanodayo," Jelas Midorima sembari membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang melorot ke bawah.

"Kalau aku apa?" Tanya Kise yang mulai berkaca-kaca karena namanya tak disebut.

"Kau kan sudah kaya Ryouta, untuk apa minta di gaji," Tanggap Akashi yang langsung membuat Kise menangis kayak anak kecil.

"Akashicchi hiddoi-ssu," Ujar Kise yang tak di gubris sama sekali oleh anggota Kiseki no Sedai. Kise menangis di pojokan sambil menggaruk-garuk tembok.

"Kalau gitu aku mau deh," Ujar Aomine tersenyum lebar, setidaknya Aomine tak perlu berpuasa karena mengumpulkan uang untuk membeli majalah Mai-chan.

"Bagus kalau kau setuju, sekarang Tetsuya apa kau setuju?" Tanya Akashi pada si pemain bayangan, soalnya hanya tinggal Tetsuya yang belum menyetujuinya, kan Midorima, Murasakibara dan Aomine udah setuju dan untuk Kise kita abaikan saja lah. "Jika kau mau, kau akan dapat jatah 2 vanilla milkshake premium sehari, tapi karena kau sedang dalam masa hukuman, kau seminggu ini hanya dapat 1 saja per hari,"

"Aku setuju," Jawab Tetsuya yang sudah kembali dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kalau begitu kalian jangan lupa besok setelah latihan kita berkumpul disini, sekarang lebih baik kita pulang karena sudah malam," Titah sang kapten yang kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang 108 dengan diikuti pasukan Kiseki no Sedai. Mereka pulang berjalan kaki bersama-sama, termasuk si kapten juga ikutan jalan, dia ngga pulang naik mobil –supir pribadinya sudah ia usir secara paksa.

"Sepertinya ada yang aku lupakan," Gumam Aomine sembari berpikir keras. Tas ada, _handphone_ ada, apa ya?

"Ada apa Aomine?" Tanya Midorima yang menangkap gelagat aneh dari Ace Kiseki no Sedai ini.

"Entahlah aku rasa aku melupakan sesuatu," Jawab Aomine sekenanya.

"Tak apa, kalaupun ada yang ketinggalan kau bisa ambil besok, tidak ada yang berani mengmbilnya karena ruang 108 telah menjadi markas kita," Ucap Akashi menjelaskan pada Aomine.

"Hmmm baiklah," Jawab Aomine yang sudah tak ambil pusing lagi.

SEMENTARA ITU...

"Hi-hiddoi-ssu aku ditinggal sendirian hweeeee..." Kise pundung di pojokkan dan menangis pilu meratapi nasibnya.

**END**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya selesai juga :D

**Thanks for Tippeh yang udah kasih saran dalam menghadapi senpai-senpai komite disiplin.**

Mungkin dalam penulisan masih banyak kesalahan ataupun kekurangan, Yuui minta maaf minna-san ^,^

RnR?


End file.
